Search engines, such as the Google search engine (offered by Google, Inc., Mountain View, Calif.) can receive search queries from a user and identify network locations, such as web pages of websites, that contain content relevant to the received search query. The user can be provided with a user interface including, e.g., a text box, into which the user can enter the query. The user can use an input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, to enter the query into the text box. Subsequently, the user can submit the query to the search engine, e.g., by pressing the “Enter” key on the keyboard or by selecting an object in the user interface configured to receive the query, e.g., a “Search” or “Go” button.
Web browsers, such as Mozilla Firefox, offered by Mozilla Corporation (Mountain View, Calif.), include address bars into which a user can enter an identifier, e.g., uniform resource locator (URL), which can be a hyperlink pointing to a network location, e.g., the home page of a web site. If a user knows the URL to a web page, the user can enter the URL in the address bar, and, in response, the web browser can display the web page. The web browser can store the web pages visited by the user, such that when a user begins to enter the URL of a previously viewed web page, the web browser can automatically complete the URL in the address bar.